thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoko Sakura
A rival Puella Magi who comes to the city later in the story. A girl with red-colored long hair and an equally fiery personality to match. Amusingly, she is always seen eating something, even while she is battling. She comes from a poor church family and used her wish so that people would listen to her father's preachings. However, when her father learned of this, he went mad and killed his entire family. As such, Kyoko decided only to use her magic for herself, since using it for others will only cause despair. Kyoko Vs Sayaka Added by Pinky2chan Having grown up in a poor family, she often has to steal food and hates wasting it, a logic she also applies to Grief Seeds, as she only goes after fully grown witches. Kyōko wields a spear which can extend itself, split into multiple sections, and produce a ball at the end of the chain, which can constrict and hit others at the same time. She seems to be able to change the size of the spearhead as well. Major Spoiler After Sayaka turning into the witch and dies, she feels great loss due to the fact that Sayaka was suffering from the same mistake that Kyoko did. Due to Kyuube's double speak, Kyoko believes their might be possibility of reviving Sayaka's soul gem, thus bring Madoka to Sayaka. At the end, Sayaka could not be saved, and Kyoko choose to suicide bomb herself with the soul gem being broken. Both Sayaka's witch and Kyoko disappears in explosion. Kyoko is the only character who is the most affected by Sakaya's death in the both the previous timeline and the new world created by Madoka, even though she described her relationship with Sayaka as "finally being able to become friends". This lends credence to speculation that Kyoko's feelings for Sakaya go beyond that of normal friendship. Before she disappears in the explosion Kyoko prays and then kisses her soul gem (It is customary for Catholics to kiss their rosary beads as a part of their prayer). After she does this she is not seen again. Official Info *Kyoko's height range, according to the Production Note, is 156-158cm. Her birthday, blood type and other biographical information is unknown at this time. *A magical girl who came from another town, going after Mami's turf after hearing of her death, only to learn from Kyubey upon arrival that Sayaka has taken over. **According to the Drama CD "Farewell Story", Kyoko is from the neighboring city of Kasamino. *Kyoko is always eating something. *An egoist who doesn't take heed of the damage to the people around her. **Kyoko is a callous magical girl who doesn't even mind sacrifices, no matter how much, if it's to gain a Grief Seed. *A magical girl who simply has supernatural powers and abandoned the premise of justice and benevolence. In short, she doesn't hesitate in any sense in using her magic powers for her own selfish benefit and desires. Kyoko débuts as an ultra selfish character *Kyoko's regular clothes are the active type and leave a delinquent impression somewhere. She seems to be the type who doesn't mind her navel peeking out. *Kyoko's special ability is confirmed in the Drama CD "Farewell Story", she can create some kind of illusion to entice or confuse others. Also, she is able to split herself into multiple images to confuse the opponents during battles. *Kyoko seems to have a rather sadistic side. This is shown in episode 6 when she approaches Sayaka when Sayaka is about to visit her friend Kyousuke. Kyoko scoffs at Sayaka's wish, then says that if she wanted him that badly, she should just go in and break his hand and legs, leaving him crippled and they could be together. *Kyoko was the daughter of a preacher. Her father started to deviate from regular doctrine and was excommunicated for it - Kyoko used her wish to get her father more followers; however, upon finding this out, her father went insane and killed the entire family but Kyoko, then committing suicide. From there on, Kyoko only uses her magical powers for herself. *Kyoko values food and chastises those who waste it. After her father lost supporters, Kyoko and her family (parents, Kyoko herself, Momo, her little sister) nearly starved. *While Kyoko was initially cold toward Sayaka, she grows to like her. This is because Kyoko sees Sayaka making the same mistakes as her. During the end of episode 7, Kyoko even monitors Sayaka's witch hunt. While it is unknown if Sayaka needed her help, Kyoko does protect Sayaka against one of the witch's attacks. *Kyoko, as revealed in episode 9, liked Sayaka because Sayaka reminded her why she became a magical girl: Kyoko loved stories where love and courage prevail. *Kyoko, in an effort to restore Sayaka to normal after having become a witch, takes Madoka to Octavia's lair. After taking many hits defending herself and watching Madoka's attempts to reach her prove futile, Kyoko sacrifices herself to stop Octavia so Sayaka would not die alone. This also allowed for Homura, who had just arrived, to rescue Madoka and leave the witch's lair with her. *In a previous timeline, Kyoko is killed by a mentally broken Mami after the fight with Octavia. Having gone mad after learning what happens to magical girls with time, Mami shot and destroyed Kyoko's Soul Gem, killing her in what she saw as a mercy kill that would save Kyoko from becoming a witch. *Kyoko is brought back to life by Madoka's wish in Episode 12 *Kyoko's backstory is told in the Drama CD "Farewell Story". **She had one sister, Momo Sakura. Trivia *Fans also use the alternative spelling of Kyouko for her name. This is because the first 'o' in Kyoko is a long vowel which is written as 'ou' (おう) in Japanese. In proper Hepburn romanization, the long vowel is indicated by a macron on top (Kyōko). The macron is often left out in general usage. *Before her name was officially revealed, she was nicknamed Condom-chan by Western fans because of the suggestive-looking ice lolly she had flapping in her mouth in the Opening animation. She is nicknamed Anko by Japanese fans due to an initial misreading of her name when she was first revealed in a magazine. *The first character for Sakura (佐) means "to help" while the second (倉) means "warehouse." *Her last name can also be used as a first name. *Her first name (杏子) means "apricot." Apricot+ happens to be Ume Aoki's circle name. *The first character of her name (杏) is the implied real first name (An) of Kafuka Fuura from Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. Both characters are voiced by Ai Nonaka. *According to some fans, her somewhat tomboyish nature, reddish hair tied in a pony-tail and sporty style of clothing (when not transformed) which includes shorts and exposes her navel make her look rather like Yoko Littner from Gurenn Lagann (a mecha anime from Gainax). **She could also be said to resemble Hibiki Ganaha from THE iDOLM@STER franchise, to the point one could palette swap them into each other. Their hairstyles, expressions, and fangs are all similar. Even their casual and hyperactive personalities are the same. This has been noted in some fan art. (Danbooru SFW image) *Aoi Yuuki (VA of Madoka) confessed that she was in love with the Kyoko character in the Magical Girls Tea Party bonus CD. **Ok, "in love" would be putting it lightly considering Aoi Yuuki claims Kyoko to be her waifu with extreme infatuation. **So is Chiwa Saito (VA of Homura) apparently. **And Ryouko Shintani (Hitomi). **Eri Kitamura (Sayaka) is the Seme to Kyoko's Uke. *According with the Drama CD "Farewell Story", Kyoko has been a magical girl for a year before she met Mami. Since the Drama CD events takes place one year before the anime events, it is suspected that Kyoko has been a magical girl for at least two years. Making her the second veteran of the group, after Mami. *Kyoko's special attack is called "Rosso Fantasma" (Red Illusion/Phantom) but for personal reasons she no longer has her illusory powers during the time of the anime events. **For obvious reasons she thinks that the name is embarrassing, you can blame Mami for that. *Ai Nonaka describes Kyoko's speech style to be Shouwa-ish (Shouwa era, 1926-1989), meaning an old style of talking. *In the Audio Commentary for Episode 7, Aoi Yuuki (Madoka) describes the character of Kyoko of being an anti-hero, a flawed human character that has to fight to overcome aspects of her unjust self, to attain an overall form of justice that she believes in. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Senitinels of Action Category:Tomboy Category:Anti Heroes Category:Cute Characters